Love in the Moonlight
by Moonfire18
Summary: Alucard and Seras have feelings they never felt before will they find out? Or will they wonder in the dark forever? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

This does not belong to me it belongs to one much more talented than I

Integra was sitting at her desk smoking a cigar when suddenly Alucard appeared at her side unbidden, and he kneeled. "How can I help you servant? You usually don't bother me so you better have a good reason for this." Integra said. "Yes master. I have a question if I may ask it." Alucard said still in his kneeling position. "You may rise and ask away." Integra said not caring. "I'm worried about Police Girl. Whenever I am around her she turns red, does what I want, drinks blood if I tell her to, dresses as I want, and smells queer. Whenever I catch this scent I feel myself becoming aroused. What is this happening? Is police girl sick?" Alucard asked looking frustrated. Integra looked at him funny then burst out laughing. "Have I said something _amusing_ master?" Alucard asked. "Seras has fallen in love with you Alucard." Integra said between chortles. "She WHAT!" Alucard yelled. "Calm down. All you have to do is tell her how you feel and make her first time good and as pain free as you can for her." Integra said calmly. Alucard nodded and simply disappeared. Not one minute later Integra heard a polite knocking at her door. : Now I wonder who _that_ could be: Integra asked to herself. "Enter." She intoned. Seras came in and bowed from the waist. "How can I help you Seras?" Integra asked. "Can I ask you a few questions Sir?" Seras asked. "Of course Seras. Please sit." Integra said. Seras sat in a comfy chair. "Well I've been felling odd around Master lately. I feel my self blush, I want to make him happy no matter what, and I want to pay more attention to my lessons. What is happening to me Sir?" Seras asked. A smile quirked at the corner of Integra's mouth. "You have fallen in love with him Seras." Integra said. Seras gaped at her. "But how do I tell him? He probably dos not even know what love IS." Seras said. "Just knock on his door and blurt it out. If he hates you I will beat him up personally. But I'm sure he feels the same. He may seem emotionless but he has feelings like us all." Integra said. Seras nodded and left by the door. Integra shook her head and wondered at that they both had come to HER for advice on their feelings.

Please Review criticism is welcome for I'm not that good.


	2. Chapter 2

This does not belong to me it belongs to one much more talented than I

Seras walked down to her Masters room. She stopped right in front of his door; her arm rose to knock but hesitated for a moment.

Pouting at her hesitance, she gathered up  
her courage and knocked politely on his door.

"WHAT?" Alucard roared from inside angry at being interrupted.

He had just finished setting up a romantic setting for Seras and wanted to rest before telling her.

He growled and was about to yell at the person again when he heard a familiar female voice squeak in fear.

"S-sorry M-master.I d-didn't k-know y-you w-where b-busy!"

Seras stuttered then bolted. From behind the door, Alucard widened his eyes at what he had just done and phased through the door quickly.

"Seras! Wait!"

Alucard shouted trying to stop her.

Seras stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name.

"M-maser? Why'd you call me by my name?" She asked looking thoroughly confused now.

Alucard ran up to her and looked down at her. Seeing her confused made him feel so warm inside.

He smiled in a way Seras never knew he could. It was a gentle and loving smile she had never seen before.

"Seras, please call me Alucard and do come in and I will try to explain." Alucard said gesturing toward his open door. Nodding, Seras entered and sat down at his small table and noticed it was set with two glasses full of medical blood.

They had now started feeding two packets of blood each. Seras looked at the table then back at Alucard, who had sat down at the other end.

He stared back at her and she turned her head away blushing..

"Ma-Alucard?"

"Yes Seras?"

"Umm...Did-did you do a-all of this for me?"

"Yes, I have something to tell you and it's very important. I'm sorry I yelled at you...I thought you were someone else..."

He said in a gentle voice. She blushed again, flattered that he was being so nice so suddenly.

"Th-thank you...Alucard..Uhh...How come you're using my name? I-I mean, not that I-I don't appreciate it...I love the treatment and all...But why?" She asked, gazing at him and waiting for his answer.

He smiled and got out of his seat and kneeled beside Seras, looking deeply into her eyes.

He took her tiny hand into his and held it gently in his.

Seras's eyebrows rose up.

"A-alucard?" She stuttered utterly confused. He said nothing, reaching into his pocket and thrust a ring at her  
Seras stared at it in amazement at the beauty of the ring he held in his other hand. It was made of white gold and had a beautiful blue stone surrounded by diamonds.

"I love you Seras. Will you be my mate? He asked formally and Seras could see a faint blush  
on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the fact that they had just fed.

" Oh! Alucard! Yes... Yes, I would be honored to be your mate Alucard. She said a bit shocked but happy that he had felt the same way about her as she does for him.  
She felt tears in her eyes starting to slide down her burning cheeks. Alucard frowned at the sight of her crying.

"Seras...Why are you crying? You don't like the ring?" He asked, feeling a bit hurt.

She laughed, brushing away the tears with the back of her free hand. She looked at him, grinning happily.

"Oh No! I love the ring! I'm just happy, that's all...I love the ring but that's not the only thing I love..." She said, gazing lovingly at the red-clad vampire in front of her.

He let out a small sigh of relief and smiled gently, sliding the ring onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly. 

She smiled, raising her arm up to look at the ring from afar. She looked back at Alucard and started fumbling in her pockets. 

"Alucard I don't know If you wear rings or not but I got this for you too." Seras said taking out a large gold ring. 

It had a blood red ruby with hematite stones around it.

He took it from her and put it on his ring finger and smiled again.

"I will wear it as proof of my love for you." He said gently.

He then got up and picked her up bridal-style and walked over to a very large bed and laid her down on it.

Please Review criticism is welcome for I'm not that good and yes I am very evil


End file.
